Movie Night
by udon'tknowmebutiknowme
Summary: Rory inites Jess over to movie night in a desperate attempt to make Lorelai and Jess get along. Will it work? rating a preaution
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Lorelai's POV

"Mom, please?" Rory begged again.

"Ugh…fine. But if I kill him, I'm blaming you. It's your fault anyway." I said grudgingly. Movie nights are supposed to be me and Rory's thing. Unless Lane came, or I got Luke to come; but it was mainly the two of them. The hoodlum never came. Ever. Ugh. Damn Rory and her persistence. She couldn't accept that Jess and I could not get along. Now she had to have a movie night with him.

But it would be fun if she was there when Rory asked him…actually, it would be hilarious. In the words of Hoodlum, 'huh' this might actually be worth it…

"Mom…you still there?" My daughter asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking what our theme for tonight should be…" I said getting a sudden idea. Rory seemed to read my mind and put on her 'stern' face. I swear to God she got that from my mother.

"Mom, no."

"What dearest daughter?" I asked innocently.

"We are not having a James Dean marathon tonight."

"Hey, if he's coming, we're watching James Dean. You got to pick out the guest, I get to get the movies. Get mommy some coffee and maybe you can pick out the food…" I suggested.

"Fine," Rory sighed and got up. She walked over to the counter and started talking to said hoodlum.

"Hey!" I called after it had been ten minutes and I was still coffee-less. I got up and realized Jess and Rory were still at the counter, only now they were making out _over_ it. She picked up _way_ too much from me.

"Uh…sorry to break up the little love fest going on here, but could I get some coffee?" I asked. Rory and Jess surfaced and Rory went beet red. Jess just smirked and turned to get the coffee pot.

"So…will you come?" Rory asked hopefully. Ahh, so that's how she was going to get him to come. She _is_ my daughter, after all.

Jess sighed and I decided to speak up.

"_Jessie_, you have to come!" I whined and Jess scowled.

"Fine, _Lorie_," he retorted.

I scowled at him. It was gonna be a _long_ night.

Suddenly Luke came out and started yelling when he saw Jess.

"Jess! You have to get to school! Out!" Luke yelled.

Jess rolled his eyes but Rory checked her watch and went into super speed.

"I got to get to the bus stop in five minutes! Jess, come on!" She exclaimed dragging him from behind the counter and out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way. I noticed Jess take it from her; hm…maybe he wasn't so bad…

"See ya Uncle Luke, Lorie!" He called after him flashing his annoying smirk.

And then again, maybe not.

**A/N: Okay, whaddya think? Please be nice…I do actually have a point to this story, you'll see in the next chapter which I'm posting extremely soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jess POV**

"_Damn it. Why did I tell Rory I'd come? Oh right, because I love her. Not that I'm gonna tell _her_ that anytime soon…"_

I sighed and shifted around. Rory had gone to the bathroom (purposely, I swear to god) to leave me alone with her mother at another attempt to make us get along.

"So, do you wanna actually try, for Rory's sake, or do you wanna keep staring at the carpet?" Lorelai asked me. Well…truthfully, _yeah_. The carpet sounded like a great option now. But Lorelai was right; it _was_ for Rory's sake.

"Sure. Why not," I said and looked up at Lorelai who looked a little surprised; from the easy agreement or the eye contact I wasn't sure.

She regained herself quickly and started, "Okay, neither of us particularly likes the other. Now what can we do to change that?" Lorelai asked.

"_Beats me,"_ I thought. No. Not Lorelai or Rory would like that.

"Uh…well, what did you like about Dean?" I asked. I really did wanna know, plus it might help her see that he was a complete idiot.

"Oh. Uh…he…," Lorelai stuttered. I looked at her with raised eyebrows. Finally she burst out, "He changed the water bottle!"

"That's it? That's all I gotta do to make you like me? You gotta be kidding me," I said.

"No, it was just…he was safe for Rory, and he did little things like let us pick whatever movies and say some of the lines, he'd pick up the pizza or Chinese…" Lorelai trailed off.

"And he changed the water bottle," I said a little bitterly. Lorelai's face actually softened.

"I know he wasn't right for her…Now…and that you do have more things in common, but I…I don't want her to get hurt," Lorelai said slowly.

"I don't either. I care about her a lot, I promise not to purposefully hurt her. And I will fix it if I do it accidentally, which I'm not planning on doing either," I answered truthfully. I figured I might as well, nothing to lose, right?

"Okay. Good. So…we're friends? Or at least friend_ly_?" Lorelai asked.

I nodded and she smiled.

"So, what are the chances of you changing the water bottle from now on?" Lorelai asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Maybe even the lawn?"

"I'll do the water bottle and sometimes the gutters, but I won't do the lawn," I said. Figured might as well offer something else, if Dean just changed the water and she loved him and I was doing that plus the gutters then she couldn't hate me too much. Right?

"Ooh, the gutters too? You're way better than Dean!" She said happily. "RORY! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Lorelai bellowed in the direction of the kitchen.

Rory, beet red, hurried out of the kitchen and plopped down in between Lorelai and me. I snickered and Rory lightly hit my arm.

"So, are you two gonna be nice to each other now?" Rory asked.

"Actually, we realized that we were secretly in love with each other all this time and now we're going to stop lying to ourselves and be together. I'm sorry Rory, but we must," Lorelai said tearfully.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. Now it was Rory's turn to snicker.

"'S okay, I never really liked him anyways," Rory replied giggling.

"Oh, I see how it is," I said pretending to be offended and getting up. Rory stopped laughing immediately and pulled me back down.

"No! Jess, I didn't mean it!" Rory exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Say you like Hemmingway and maybe I'll forgive you," I said with a smug smile.

"Ugh…I…I love Hemmingway," Rory said grudgingly. Lorelai and I burst out laughing and Rory scowled at us.

"Well, you are defiantly smarter than Dean, I'll give you that," Lorelai said approvingly.

"Well, seeing as a telephone poll is smarter than him, that's not saying much," I said and Lorelai and Rory laughed again.

Okay, maybe things would be okay.

THE END

(Deal with it)

**A/N: So? You like? I know it's really short but, I'm not too good at writing long chapters. Update for 'Happy Birthday Jessie!' is coming later today, btw, for those who have read the first chapter. 'Til next time! ; )**


End file.
